Of Hearts and Scars
by blackiecatty
Summary: 15yearold Hinata is abused and sexually harassed by her father. It gets too much for her so in the cover of night, she leaves Konoha. 3 years later, a mysterious girl with a band covering her eyes, and her 'brother' come to Konoha to kill a certain snake
1. Exit Hinata, Enter Nata

**Of Hearts and Scars**

**Chapter 1: No More**

**Summary: 15-year-old Hinata is abused and sexually harassed by her father. It gets too much for her so in the cover of night, she disappears without a trace. Three years later a mysterious masked girl and her friend come to assist Konoha against a dangerous threat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any shows, I am not low, and I don't own Naruto!**

"Leave her alone!" yelled Naruto, standing in front of Hinata.

The small girl was on the ground behind him, shivering and bleeding worse than she should have. Her lips were torn, her left wrist looked broken and blotchy, blue and black bruises covered her body. She was wearing a slim, torn black long sleeved shirt that was torn on one sleeve and small green shorts. Naruto's anger rose as the girl fought to stand up but failed. This was not unnatural for Naruto to come over and see this. Hiashi lost his wife and blamed Hinata for it. So he beat and sexually harassed her often. When Naruto found out, he became a constant visitor to the Hyuuga mansion. Though they couldn't stop it, Neji and Naruto did their best to stop it whenever they could, but Hiashi was one of the most powerful men in Konoha. There was very little two Chunins could do.

Hiashi snarled and punched Naruto in the face. That was also not unnatural but Naruto had grown to love Hinata, though he refused to tell her, and would do anything for the quiet Hyuuga. She gasped, as she did every time her father hit him but Hiashi's rage continued. "Leave my home Naruto; this is no business of yours! Leave me now!" he screamed. Naruto kept his position, his arms spread out to hide Hinata from view. "You have no right to harm her Hiashi!" Naruto yelled back. He sensed Hinata stiffening behind him.

"Oi, what's going on?!" called a voice from a different room.

"He's doing it again!" Naruto yelled back.

There was silence, then two pairs of footsteps were heard, one away and one towards the fight. Neji burst into Hinata's room, in nothing but pajama bottoms, his hair astray and wild, taking in the scene. He saw Naruto's bruised face and anger danced in those lavender eyes. "Uncle, stop this instant!" he yelled.

Hiashi, so angry, threw a kunai at Hinata. Hinata squeaked and turned her head to dodge the weapon. The knife cut her, deep enough to cause a scar on her cheek. She groaned softly, the loss of too much blood making her dizzy.

"Uncle no!" yelled Neji, pushing his uncle to the side; just as the door banged open.

Standing at the doorway were Kurenai, Kakashi and Tenten. The weapon's mistress was red in the face and panting.

"S-Sorry Neji…I ran as fast as I could…" she gasped. Kurenai and Kakashi took in the scene and the visible part of Kakashi´s face twisted in pure rage.

"Hiashi!" he yelled, storming up to the Hyuuga, grabbing him by the pale throat and pressing him against the wall as Kurenai walked to Hinata. Naruto glared at her for a moment, so pumped with adrenaline he didn't process who she was. Once she got passed the blond ninja, she wrapped her arms around Hinata.

The girl didn't even cry, she just let Kurenai hold her for a moment but she did jump when her sensei stood up. Fear showed on her face.

"Don't leave!" she begged. If her father wasn't so bent on breathing, he would have smacked her. Kurenai smiled in a pityingly way.

"Yes…I'm leaving…but you're coming with me" she said. "Get a bag and pack. You're living with me until further notices." Hinata smiled and did what she was told, the boys helping with Hiashi, the girls helping Hinata pack. She filled the bottom with clothes, the middle part with her beloved books and the top money and jewelry. She fitted a shimmering chipped ruby necklace around her neck, blushing at Naruto's smile. He had gotten it for her for her 14th birthday. She pulled her long hair into a loose ponytail and nodded at Kurenai.

"I'm ready sensei!" she said, happiness seeping into her voice.

That happiness wouldn't last. Hiashi pulled away from the boys for a moment and slapped Hinata roughly across the face, making blood fly out of her mouth, before Kakashi could hold him down again. "You little bitch!" yelled Hinata's father. "You're worth nothing, you will never be worth anything, and you will die nothing!" Instantly, the light disappeared from Hinata's whole body posture. In a monotone voice she replied "Yes father…I will never be anything…" Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Hinata already left the room, followed by Kurenai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midnight that night**

Hinata quietly dressed in the bathroom on Kurenai's apartment. She washed her face, wincing as her fingers poked the stitches on her cheek. There was going to be a nasty scar there. She put on her new jacket; a twin of her usual one except this one was black. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled sadly. She was surprised at how much a little more black could change her appearance. She walked out the bathroom and picked up her bag, still packed.

Quiet as a mouse, she snuck into Kurenai's dark room. She watched her sensei sleep for a moment before tucking a note under her hand and kissing her forehead. Still silent she snuck out of the house and locked the door behind her. Running at top speed, she made it to the quiet gates of Konoha she stood and looked back at her home. She touched the ruby necklace at her throat and smiled softly. "Goodbye Konoha, goodbye Neji…goodbye Naruto. This will be the last time I see you…" she whispered. With that, the Hyuuga girl left her home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**That morning**

"What the hell is this?!" screamed Kurenai, thrusting the note in Tsunade's face. The woman's eyes widened to read the note. She read it out loud "A painful future but you saved me. I would stay but its time for this bird to fly free…does that mean she ran away?" she asked slowly. Shizune smacked the hokage in the head. "Yes!" yelled Kurenai. "Well she is not only a Hyuuga but she is trained by you, so there's no point in chasing after the girl" she said calmly. Naruto punched her desk, leaving an interesting dent. "Why aren't you after her father?!" he roared, full of hurt and anger. "You knew what he did to her! Why aren't you after him?" Tsunade twitched. "Because you have no proof, you idiot!" she yelled. "Let her go! This is best for her! Move on!"

Naruto blinked, shocked into stunned silence. After a moment he nodded, his eyes dead. "Yes…if this is best for her…let Hinata go…" he said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 years later**

Two figures flashed their ID's at the watchers at the gate of Konoha and trotted into the village. The most visible one was a boy of about 19 years of age. His hair was a light, bright purple but his eyes were gold. His skin was tan and muscles were hidden under his cream and brown ninja clothes. Though his weapons and movements screamed he was a ninja, he had no headband. His companion was more mysterious. Her long indigo hair was flowing down her back to her waist, and her pale creamy limbs danced with gracefulness. She was wearing a small, light purple dress, with white stripes going down the sides. She had slim black leggings to cover her unmentionables if the dress went up and purple weapon packs on her legs. An ebony black staff was strapped comfortingly on her back. But there were two things different about her: one, like her friend, she had no ninja headband. Two, she had a beautiful violet band covering her eyes, though she could clearly see well and walking proudly. She was obviously not happy about being there, for the boy was pulling on her hand and prompting her.

"Come on, Nata. I know you don't like it here but they already paid us. 15 million yen! That's quite a bit, yes?" he asked in a deep, soft voice. The girl turned her head to him as if glaring. "Erhen you idiot, we have twice that much at home. We don't need another. You know I hate this place yet you drag me back here anyways. The Mist was offering 20 million yen. Why not take that offer? We could always go back and ask!" she asked, in a sweet yet wise voice. Erhen sighed. "No Nata. As assassins we have a right to help those in need!" he said heroically, his golden eyes following a group of giggling women, who seemed just as interested in him.

"Shut up Erhen. You just want to look at the girls..." but the girl, Nata, gave in. "Lets make this quick, okay?" she asked. Erhen laughed and ruffled her hair, "Yes Nata-chan. As fast as possible, I swear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stomped towards the Hokage tower angrily. "The fifth time this week!" she yelled. "The fifth! Can't you and I go on a date without being called to the damn Hokage?!" Her boyfriend followed behind with a raised, slim, gold eyebrow. "Um...Sakura-chan? She only called for me..." he said, twitching his whiskers. "I don't care Naruto! You're my boyfriend! I have a right to go on dates with you!" she yelled, pulling him towards the 'damn Hokage's office'.

When they got to the office, they...more like Sakura, barged in followed by a more dignified Naruto. He blinked when he saw Tsunade talking with the two newcomers… now screeching at Sakura for barging in.

"What are you doing girl?! Not only did I not call for you, you do not barge in when I'm talking to my guests! They can help us with the problem!" Tsunade yelled.

While Sakura and Tsunade yelled, Naruto turned his attention to the two strangers. The boy instantly jumped to his feet and shook Naruto's hand. "Hello sir. I'm Erhen Furst. Who are you?" he said with a smile that seemed to make it so easy to trust. Naruto blinked at being called sir but shook Erhen's hand. "Um…I'm Naruto Uzumaki. That girl is my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. Sorry about her. She's a bit upset" he said. Erhen's companion, an indigo haired girl who hadn't moved since they entered, jumped and stiffened. Naruto's eyes were on her in an instant, along with Erhen's. "You gonna introduce yourself, Nata?" Erhen asked her. '_Just like Hinata…_' Naruto thought, noticing her hair and name. '_Whoa, stop that Naruto. Hinata died a long time ago. They found her headband and jacket! Forget about her!_' He waited for the girl to reply but she stayed silent and stiff. Erhen shrugged. "This is Nata. She's my little sister!" he said proudly.

A confused look passed over Naruto face. Light purple haired, tanned Erhen related to pale, indigo haired Nata? Erhen saw the look on his face and waved a hand. "Not my biological sister. I found her outside my home one day, all beat up. It was freezing and she had no jacket. So I took her in" he said. That made more sense.

"Hey, Tsunade, did you just want me to meet Nata-san and Erhen-san?" Naruto asked, hushing his rowdy girlfriend. Tsunade shook her head. "Yeah, I wanted you to meet them but I also wanted you to hear their mission. You and the other ninja" she said, just as Neji and Tenten walked into the room. They stared at Erhen and Nata for a moment before nodding and shaking their hands. "I'm Neji Hyuuga and this is my fiancée Tenten" he said, introducing them. Nata near fell out of her chair and yelled "You're engaged?! Since when are you engaged?" Everyone just stared at her as Tenten bent to look closer at her, trying to see around the band that covered Nata's eyes. "Do I know you?" she asked. Nata shook her head quickly. Tenten nodded but still looked suspicious.

"Okay…" said Tsunade slowly. "Anyways, as you know, these two are the Golden Snow assassins. Best killers in the Fire Country according to their past bosses. Now, Konoha has hired you to kill Orochimaru and his comrade, Kabuto. I have already showed you pictures so you know what they look like. Tomorrow you, along with Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Neji, will go out to find and kill them. Now before you say anything, I know assassins work alone but there will be people guarding the two so they will be your offensive. Also…" she got interrupted as the door to her office opened again. In walked Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga. Instantly, Neji, Tenten and Naruto stiffened as Erhen wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a request…Who are these people?" he asked, looking at Nata and Erhen. Naruto looked at Nata, sensing something was wrong with the girl, and saw she was more pale than usual. "This is Nata and Erhen Furst. Nata, Erhen, this is Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter, Hanabi" she said.

Nata was on her feet in an instant, Erhen's arm in her hand. "We have to go Tsunade. Goodbye" she said stiffly, walking past Naruto and out the door, fast and quiet. The blond ninja was frozen; staring at Nata in what looked like disbelief. As the girl had walked past, the sunlight had touched her cheekbone, making a near invisible silvery scar appear for an instant.

'_Hinata…?_'

**Okay people, just warning you beforehand. This story will be moving pretty slowly. I'm still working on Protecter Diamond and it needs to be finished. I will do a chapter every now and again though. Thanks for reading.**

_**Blackiecatty**_


	2. Nata's Jewelry Box

**Chapter 2: Nata's Jewelry Box**

Erhen frowned at Nata, his eyebrow disappearing in his hairline. "Nata…why were you so excited to get away from there when those two came in? And why can't I call you your name?" he asked gently. He could tell. Nata was in one of those moods. The indigo haired girl sighed, her band still covering those eyes of hers. She didn't answer, just walked to sit on a bench outside a dumpling shop. She smiled as she sat in the very center of the bench. Erhen sat near the end, watching his 'blind' friend.

"Nata?"

Nata sighed. "Erhen? Remember when you first found me? You saw my…unmentionables were bruised? I was also bruised yes?" she explained slowly. Erhen nodded, suddenly shy. When he had found Nata, she was soaked to the bone, her shirt sticking to her torso. It was very easy to see her breasts were purple and the blotchy bruises trailed down her stomach into her trousers so he could only guess. "Y-yeah Nata" he stuttered. "I got those bruises from that man who came in. That Hiashi" she growled, staring off into space. Erhen's eyes flared and he stared at Nata darkly. "Explain. From the beginning. Now" he ordered, sounding very big brotherly. Nata sighed and started talking.

_Flashback_

_Hinata ran from Kurenai's home and was almost instantly pushed into a dark alley. Hiashi's white eyes glowed cruelly in the dark as he punched her in the chest. Hinata's eyes bulged and she jerked forward, gasping. "F-father?" she coughed, surprised. Hiashi snarled and smacked her hard in the face. "You could ruin me! You and that Naruto boy could ruin me! The proud leader of the Hyuuga clan! How dare you, you stupid wench?! I'll kill you!" he screamed, pressing a hand to her throat. _

"_No you will not" Hinata growled. _

"_What?!" yelled Hiashi. _

"_You will not harm me!" she roared, her eyes glowing with Byakugan. _

_Her fist moved too fast for Hiashi to see and he flew backwards, his head smashing into a wall as he fell unconcious to the floor. "Bastard…" Hinata hissed, then checked her bag. Nustled between a few pairs of her clothes and some money, sat a gleaming black jewelry box. Hinata touched it fondly, happy not scratches were on it and kicked her father's hand. "You are so lucky mother's jewely box is not harmed you useless waste of flesh." And then Hinata ran. She giggled to herself. She had called her father a useless bastard. She had always wanted to do that but always feared the consequences. Now…now that she was free, he couldn't control her consequences or gifts anymore. This was her choice and her choice alone. _

_For the first time in years, Hinata laughed out loud._

_Getting out of Konoha was no issue in itself but apparently Hiashi was either found or woke up. But for once…Hinata didn't care. Even if she got caught, these few minutes she was free. No threat of Hiashi harming her, no fear of letting Kurenai down, and, though she loved him to death, no guilt that Naruto would have to take care of her. Right now, the world was an open road and Hinata had enough chakra to run. And that's what she was going to do. Just for the hell of it, Hinata started running, not planning on stopping until her body could take no more._

_Hinata dug in her bag as she ran, jumping in trees to move faster. The shrugged and stuffed money into her bra, took out the jewelry box and dumped the bag of her stuff on the floor. She didn't want anything to remind her of her past. Just money to get settled, her mother's jewelry box and herself. Sure her heart would ache for Naruto and her friends but she could get over it. Though she'd been through these forests with her team, this was knew. When she was with them, she was always 100 sure she'd be coming back. Now…she'd never come back. This was her life and she would live it as such. Hinata the rebel. She smiled, liking the sound of that._

_She heard people following her and one particular person yelling her name. Kiba… Instinct yelled at Hinata to stop. That her dear friend needed help. But Hinata shook it off and kept running. Kiba wasn't her friend anymore. He was just a stranger from the Konoha. Nothing more. But a thought hit her that hadn't before. She may give up on Kiba but would Kiba give up on her? Probably not. Would Shino or Kurenia or Neji? More than likely not. Would Naruto? No, he would not. So Hinata took off her jacket, headband and took out a kunai. Without missing a step, she cut herself just below the collarbone. She held back a yelp but she knew how fast the blood would flow. She wiped the blood along her jacket until the front was soaked, then, having to pause for a moment, she brought her headband down sharply on her knee. Running again, with the cracked headband, she let blood smear on that as well. _

_Then Hinata looked at the night sky and whispered "I'm sorry." She dropped all her things, except her weapons, jewelry box and money, to the ground and let out a blood curdling scream. The people behind her grew silent for a moment before picking up more speed. Hinata sighed and also picked up more speed. "Sorry Kiba-kun. Sorry Shino-kun. Sorry Neji-niisan. Sorry Kurenia-sensei and…I am sorry Naruto-kun" she whispered. She ran until she came to a fast moving, black, more than likely cold rivir. Hinata paused, listening and heard people screaming in anger and pain. They had found her clothes. It would take about an hour for them to take them back to Konoha and found the blood was smeared onto the jacket, not having seeped through. Hinata shrugged and opened her jewelry box. Sweet, lullaby music filled the area and Hinata instantly relaxed. Humming along to the song, she dumped her money into it and closed the box, locking it with a soft click. With one arm wrapped tightly around it, she used chakra to walk to the center of the river and stood there for a moment, trying to get the courage to jump in. _

"_Oh my god, Hinata!!"_

_Hinata looked up, scared and her eyes widened. Kiba was there with Akamaru at the bank of the river. Kiba was clearly overjoyed. He started making his way over the river whispering to her. "Come here Hinata. We saw the blood. Did someone attack you? Come here, Hinata-chan" he said. Hinata was so stunned she forgot to keep her chakra flowing and yelped, falling beneath the black surface. As soon as she bobbed back up, thanks to the floating jewelry box, Kiba was a while away and terrified. She closed her eyes and dived back under the freezing water. The last thing she remembered in the water was something hard striking her head._

_When Hinata woke up, she was unconcious on the beach, pretty much healthy. The power of the box in her arms is probably the only reason she's still alive. The box would take her chakra and form it around her, much like Gaara's sand shield, but once she ran low on it, it would take her to the safest place possible and stop using her chakra. Hinata stood up shakily and kissed the box. She was freezing and a look in the mirror told her she was blue in the face. She used a little bit of Chakra to use Byakugan and look around. There was a cottage about half a mile ahead and Hinata smiled. She started stumbling over towards it. But before she even made it off the beach, lack of chakra made her fall again. She moaned softly and rolled onto her back just as a boy with gorgeous golden eyes came into her mind's sight. Those eyes were so gentle that Hinata fainted on the spot, feeling taken care of. _

_End of Flashback_

--------------------------------------------------------

Nata and Erhen, their bags fully packed on their backs, walked to the Konoha forest were they were supposed to meet with the other people on their team. There was a small clearing near the edge of the forest were they agreed to meet. They walked into the clearing just as Sakura finished talking.

"…blind how can she be anything but a burden?"

One of Nata's slim black eyebrows flew up and she cocked her head to the side. "Really now? You think I'd be a burden?" she asked innocently, putting down her bag. Sakura sat near Naruto, who was zoning off in the shade of a tree. Neji was sitting in the middle of the clearing, medatating and Tenten was instantly at Nata's side. Nata aknowledged her with a nod but still gave Sakura that innocent look.

Sakura's mind was clearly ticking as she thought of an excuse but Nata snorted and looked away. "Thought so. Come on everyone. Number one rule, start early, get home early. I want to get out of here" she ordered. Tenten got her bag and kicked Neji into gear. Sakura got up after a glare from Erhen but Naruto still zoned.

"Naruto-kun get up" ordered Nata, not noticing what she was saying.

Naruto's eyes flashed open and started at Nata. "Hinata-chan?" Everyone froze and went silent.

**That's chapter two. I'm so horrible with these cliffhangers. I warned you in the first chapter and I'm warning you in this one. This story will not be working very quickly. Thanks for reading**

_**Blackiecatty**_


	3. Erhen's Approval

**Chapter 3: Erhen's Approval**

**Reply to some of your reviews. Some!!:**

**ILoveDennis: **You're great. My first reviewer. Thanks a ton.

**xxsanerose13****- **Hi to you too. I understand. I'm going

**HelKat****- **I know but apparently you horrible people like the darkness –laughs evilly-

**Sora Tsubasa****- **I know! I should get arrested for all these cliffhangers!

**chakram soldier****- **I understand completely where your coming from but seriously, I didn't expect fo all of you guys to like it

**XxSorenxX****- **Yup Hinata got her groove on! Rebel Hinata forever!

**Reader- **Well it'd be boring if I just layed it out for you. Guessing makes things fun

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nata stared at Naruto, her eyebrows raised underneath the mask. Her attention was flickering from Erhen to Naruto and back again, trying to figure out which of them would move first. Naruto to tear off her mask and realize who she was or Erhen to instinctively attack Naruto…? Nata took a tiny step back, nearly bumping into Tenten and did a very unladylike snort.

"Who's Hinata? I don't know a Hinata. My name is Nata. Can we go please now?" she asked quickly, shifting the ebony staff on her back.

Apparently she didn't answer fast enough. Everyone in the clearing noticed her hesitation and stared at her. Erhen put a tanned hand on Hinata's shoulder and glared at the people around her.

"Excuse me I really don't think this is the time. I thought your village was more important then you thinking one girl is actually another" he said haughtily.

Everyone besides Nata stiffened and glared at Erhen, looking ready to attack. Nata made a soft growling sound and loosened the straps holding her staff in place. Luckily, Tenten had the brains to ease the tension, though her sharp brown eyes never left Erhen's gold ones.

"Yes…Erhen's right. We should go. Come Neji-kun" she said gently, taking the stiff Hyuuga's hand in her smaller one and he instantly relaxed and nodded.

Sakura tried doing to same to Naruto but he jumped in surprise and pulled away. She frowned at him but he nodded and slowly took her hand. As he did this, Nata turned her back and twitched her finger, jumping into the trees. Erhen was instantly after her followed by Tenten, Neji and Naruto. Sakura was surprised Naruto had been so eager to release her hand but quickly followed. Nata and Erhen were a bit farther ahead then the rest of them, whispering feverishly to each other. Naruto, completely ignoring his glaring girlfriend, strained his ears, begging the Kyuubi to help him but with the wind rushing past his ears, only so much could be heard.

"Nata…do…find out…?" a bit of Erhen's question met his ears.

Nata's voice was softer but he did can't the word 'won't'. '_We won't find out what?_' thought Naruto a bit darkly. '_That you may be Hinata. Or that your eyes have something that you'd like to hide from us?_' He took up a bit more speed, moving ahead of Neji and Tenten. His sharp eyes noticed that Nata's cream bag was loose. He opened his mouth to warn her but a big, shiny, black box flew out and smacked Naruto hard in the chest. He let out a yelp but quickly stuffed the box into his jacket when Nata turned her head back. Erhen slowed down a bit to tighten her bag. Naruto looked down his shirt at the beautiful box pressed against his shirt. He'd examine it tonight, when they were camping. In a sly way, that made him stumble a bit, he managed to stuff Nata's box into his bag and continue running.

Sakura was at his side in an instant, confused. "Naruto-kun? Why did you call Nata, Hinata?" she asked. "I mean, I see the obvious resemblence in their names and I do note that they have the same hair color but she is so bold, strong, _blind_, confident, beautiful. Nothing like Hinata" she said, not noticing her insult.

For some reason, for just an instant, Naruto hated Sakura deeply. But just as quickly, the feelings were gone. There were several things that had changed about Naruto since Hinata had disappeared, that her disappearance brought on. Naruto's heart became guarded, his mind wiser, his ears sharper. He had learned to protect himself from pain, learned how to hide his feelings like a true shinobi. But it was clear by the purplish outline on the outside of his eyes, the mix of Kyuubi's red eyes and Naruto's blue ones, that he was angry. Naruto sighed.

"Number one, I called her Hinata-_chan_" he said a bit cruelly, taking pleasure in the twist of jealousy in Sakura's face. "Number two, I know she's hiding something that would change everything. There's just the matter of finding it out. Number three, if you ever insult Hinata-chan ever again, I will make you pay" he threatened, never taking his eyes off the path Nata and Erhen set. Sakura was silent and fell behind a bit.

**It's quite amazing how someone can change in but two days. **The Kyuubi's grumble shook Naruto's body a bit. "_What are you talking about, Fox?"_ he asked, suddenly curious. **Three days ago, you were fawning over Bubbly Gum Head over there now you're threatening her. You humans are quite interesting specimens. **The Kyuubi's reply was curt with a touch of amusment. The fox had refused to call Sakura anything but 'Bubbly Gum Head', 'Strawberry Accident' or 'Pinky'. He had recently stolen Pinky from Nata's insult, liking the simplicity of the insult. Naruto smiled slightly, not replying. Naruto had grown close to the Kyuubi, finding his boldness refreshing. While most people would praise Naruto for his good work, the Kyuubi would point out bad parts. When he found it perfect, then he complimented Naruto with nothing more than a nod or 'Eh…could have gotten it right the first time' which made it make him feel better than any hug Sakura could give him, or half smile Kakashi would make.

-------------------------------------------------------

**10:30 p.m. that night**

Erhen paused on a tree banch. Below him was a small clearly covered by an old tree's branches. Its roots pulled up enough to make a hollow in its roots. A safe place to sleep. If two people kept watch ever hour or so, it would be perfect. Nata was beside him a second later, panting slightly but otherwise unnaffected by the long run. They had run, only stopping once or twice since they had left Konoha. Nata panted for a moment while Erhen clicked his tongue in disapproval. She was controlled, up and ready after a few seconds looking ready to run again.

"You need to run more often, Nata-chan" he said, jumping down into the clearing. Nata was right after him.

"I will as soon as we get home Erhen-niisan" Nata replied curtly.

After a few more seconds, Naruto and Neji jumped into the clearing, both still pumping their legs.

"What are you doing?" Nata asked, a slim eyebrow barely visible from under her mask.

Naruto could answer, looking to be in pain, so Neji did. "If we…stop running…we won't…start up…again…" he panted.

Erhen clicked his tongue again. "We're stopping here for the night" he said.

Neji and Naruto grew stiff and fell face down in the grass, groaning deeply to each other instantly. Nata stared at Erhen whose tongue loudly in extreme disapproval. There was a sharp thump from above. Looking up, they saw Tenten and Sakura asleep on the branches on the trees above them. At least Tenten made a effort to get down. The branch that she was unconcious on was closer to the ground. Nata sighed and jumped up to the branch Tenten was on. Erhen went to Sakura. Putting the girls on their backs, they jumped down, ignoring the boys for the moment, and put them down in the tree hollow. Nata was working their sleeping matts out of their bags, and taking their bags off, while Erhen dragged to boys to the hollow. Nata instantly went to work on Neji, getting his bag off and matt out, setting him up. She grunted slightly, not expecting slim Neji to weigh so much and moved onto Naruto. Erhen saw her hands flutter slightly and he sighed.

"Nata go check out the surrounding area, I'll watch the unconcious kids" he said, though he was the same age as Neji and Tenten.

Nata gratefully nodded, dumped her bag on the floor, and left the hollow. Erhen slipped the bag off Naruto shoulders and saw the ebony corner of Nata's jewelry box. Erhen stared at Naruto for a moment, looking from him to the box. Then he sighed slightly, pushing the ebony box deep inside Naruto's bag. He leaned over Naruto, examing his face closely, eyes boring into Naruto's closed eyelids.

Then in a warm whisper that would instantly seduce any girl, he said "I am giving you the chance to fix this broken girl. A brother can only do so much. This is my last mission. Not just with her. This is my last mission in all. I expect you to prove that she is who you think she is, and take care of her. Don't break her. It took a long time to close those wounds but I am leaving the responsibility to heal the scars to you. You seem to effect her more than any boy I have ever met."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oi…Naruto! Wake up, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned and cracked open an eye. By the color of the sky it couldn't be later than midnight. Tenten was shaking his shoulder, her eyes glowing in the dull moonlight. With her hair astray, her eyes glittering, her lips full and soft, Naruto could see in an instant why Neji was in love with this girl. She never treated anyone like they were lower than she was, she was always polite, but strong enough to keep Neji in check.

"What is it Tenten…?" he grunted, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Its our turn to keep watch. Erhen and Neji had first watch. Now its us. Then its Nata and Sakura and, depending if Erhen has any mercy on us, Erhen and Neji again" she said with a small smile.

Naruto liked this girl. She would be a great wife, a trusting friend, and, if it came to that, a good mother. Naruto nodded and jumped to his feet. His eyes caught the glimmer of Nata's box in his back and tucked it under his arm as he followed. Tenten caught it as well and raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Naruto pretended not to notice.

"I'll watch from the tree okay?" he asked. The weapons mistress nodded and started pacing around the clearing as Naruto jumped into the trees. He sat on a fat branch, were the moonlight was brightest and examined the box.

It was breathtaking. Glimmering black as light bounced off the top, Naruto noticed that there were bird designs on it. On the top, three beautiful mother-of-pearl Egrets were created in mid flap above water with wispy clouds in the background. On the front were four more smaller Egrets with two tiny butterflies. The lock on the box was a heavy, bronze-gold fish. Naruto just stared at it. It was the most beautiful box he had ever seen in his entire life. He ran his fingers over the three birds, sighing. They seemed like they would fly off the box and into the sky at any second.

With gentle fingers, he pushed the heavy fish lock down and the box clicked. Naruto lifted the lid and gasped again, the inside was just a pretty and…musical. Soft music started playing that made Naruto feel so incredibly safe that he just wanted to curl around the box and sleep forever. On the roof of the box was a clear mirror, glinting in the light. Once it was open, Naruto realized it was a jewelry box for it had two layers, each soften with blood red velvet. The top part just held a few expensives rings and a silver watch. On the bottom part were some bracelets, a pearl necklace, and a glass, heart-shaped box. It was pretty plain except it had two golden hands holding a fairly large green jewel. It was way too clear to be emerald. Inside the smaller glass box was a parchement wrapped up tightly. Naruto opened the glass box and took out the parchement. It was a picture actually, though badly damaged. He knew there were four people in it, one, a female he guess, was taller than the others and probably older too. The only thing he could see on the woman was a large swath of black hair. There were three smaller people, one with bushy black hair, one with brown hair and what looked like a small pillow in his or her hands, and one with a cream jacket. Naruto gave up trying to see what the picture was and saw something was rolled up in it. It was a necklace with a chunk of chipped ruby iin the pendant. Just like the one he had given Hinata for her birthday.

Naruto scowled, so immersed in the boxes, the necklace and the picture that he didn't see them coming until it was too late.

**Wow…you guys are making me a bit nervous with all these reviews. This really wasn't meant to be a popular fiction, I just felt like writing. Wow…thanks for the reviews though. I love you all. Its still not gonna move very fast unless all you people really pressure me. I'm a Libra. I'm pretty indecisive.**

_**Blackiecatty**_


	4. The mask comes off

**Chapter 4: The mask comes off**

**(A/N Okay guys, at the rate your reviewing, I'm going to make chapter 4 a reply to your reviews. Why? I got so freakin' many that I don't know what to do with it. Seriously, once again, you guys weren't supposed to like this story. Its was just a written on a whim)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto barely had time to stuff the box inside the jewelry box and clip it shut before the ninja in black forced him of the branch and to the ground. It came up faster than he expect and didn't have time to brace himself. The jewelry box flew out of his arms and may have saved his life, seeing how it smacked the ninja who was about to stab Naruto square in the face. Apparently it flew harder and faster than Naruto expected for there was a sharp crack as the ninja's nose was broken and he fell to the ground, barely breathing. Naruto had barely stood up when Tenten was thrown into him. She was clearly pissed off. Her hair was in several different directions, her eyes were wild and she has a scratch on her chin. The few seconds they were together Naruto asked a question.

"Tenten, who are these people?!" he asked, panting.

"Sound ninja. NEJI GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP!" she snarled just as ninja surrounded them.

Suddenly the picture of Nata's face entered his mind and he froze. The jewelry box! He grabbed Tenten's big clammy hand and…paused. Tenten's hands weren't bigger than his. He looked up at the surprised sound ninja he had grabbed the hand of. Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Here let me fix this for you" Naruto said with a small smile, bending the Sound ninja hand back until there was a satisfying crack and he was on the ground screaming, his hand at an unnatural angle .

Naruto smiled and left the man screaming on the ground. Number 1 priority, find and make sure the girls are okay. Number 2, find that damn jewelry box before something happens to it. Number 3, find the boys and make sure they're breathing. Naruto jumped into the trees, slightly hidden in the shadows. The girls were all fighting angrily around the hollow while the boys were seperated somewhere in the crowd of black ninja. There were at least 50 Sound ninja squeezed into the small clearing. For a second his eyes met Erhen's who was confidently fighting the ninja around him. His eyes flickered to where the girls were in an obvious order. 'Do what you need to do quickly and help the girls.' Naruto nodded and turned his gaze, looking desprately around the area searching for a spark of ebony somewhere…There! A sound ninja was poking at the mother-of-pearl Egrets on the jewerly box, trying to make them come off. Naruto could only guess how much each one was worth.

"No!" Naruto yelled, rocketing off the branch.

He smashed into ninja head on and snatched the jewelry box from his grip. He looked at it and winced. The golden-bronze fish had a large crack going down its curving body and there was a long white scatch going along along the top of the box. There was no way Nata would not notice that. **Well…we're screwed. **In any other situation, Naruto would have laughed…if the Kyuubi wasn't right. Naruto pushed the jewelry box in his jacket and ran to the hollow, breaking bones as he ran towards the hollow. Skidding between Tenten and Sakura fighting, he dove into the hollow and put Nata's jewelry box on her matt before running right out, in time to save Sakura from a shuriken to the head.

**Nata-san is gonna be pissed. Unless she blames the ninja. Its kind of a three point blame here. You for not giving it back when you first got it, Erhen for allowing us to keep it, and the ninja for destroying it **The Kyuubi rumbled thoughtfully.

'_Nata-san? Why does she get a respective term? And what do you mean Erhen allowed us to have it?' _Naruto asked.

The fox was silent so Naruto took in the area around him. The Sound ninja were rapidly decreasing, about 20 on the ground, 10 missing and 20 still fighting. Naruto's eyes flew to Nata but she didn't nothing to prove she was anyone but a Golden Assassin Ninja. She was sticking to taijutsu that even Lee would be proud of. It was clear Tenten was wounded, her right leg was drenched in blood and stiff but she still flew around with the gracefulness any gymnast would be envious of. Tenten, who was mainly long range, was working with Neji, who was closer ranged. It was deadly efficent. He turned his attention to Nata and Erhen. The two were both clearly short ranged but it was just as deadly. Sakura…oh no! Where was Sakura?! A flash of pink was hidden under a swarm of black ninja and the girl screamed. Naruto hissed and ran to assist his girlfriend. He blinked for a second, surprised that he wasn't furious about the girl he was dating getting jumped but the fact they were just attacking period. He shrugged it off and literally kicked the first ninja he saw in the ass. The man did a face plant into a tree. Suddenly the ninja stopped being so fierce and were even stopping to pick up their wounded. The one with the broken nose paused and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Dis is your warming. Orochinaru knows bout you. Go back before we come back wif more help. Don't make us have to kill you fo early" he said, his words badly slurred from his broken nose. With that, he ran through the trees like a scared schoolgirl.

Sakura jumped at Naruto with surprising speed and just buried her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms against the girl and looked around the nearly empty clearly. Everyone was near the hollow in some way. Naruto, being the closest, looked around. Tenten was obviously the worst off. The adrenaline had been keeping her leg's pain at bay but now that the fight was over she was leaning heavily on Neji and tightly gripping his hand in pain. Neji was just holding the girl, whispering softly to her and staying perfectly calm…even if his usually pale fingers were dark purple. Erhen walked up to them, Nata in tow.

"Okay everyone who's hurt in the hollow. Everyone else, keep watch" Erhen ordered, taking Tenten's hand.

Neji glared at him but Tenten patted his shoulder and limped into the hollow. Nata followed, both her thighs were bleeding pretty badly making her pale legs turn red. Neji, Sakura and Naruto were left outside. Naruto started pacing the edge of the clearing, Neji took to the trees, while Sakura stayed close to the tree, in case Erhen needed more medical help. It was pretty calm now. The birds were singing, the grasshoppers playing, the trees sighing…Nata screaming in pure rage. Naruto yelled in surprise and stumbled into a tree and Nata, her pain forgotten, stormed into the clearing.

"Those bastards! I'll kill them!" she screamed, running into the trees in the direction the Sound ninja disappeared. Erhen stomped out just as Nata disappeared, her jewelry box, in all its destroyed beauty, under his arm. He stared at Naruto it a way that clearly said 'What did you do?' He gestured his arms widely.

"Well? Go after her! You three! Those wounds are in a horrible place. There is an important vein in the leg and if it is cut or poked than she will bleed to death! Go after her!" he ordered quite angrily.

Neji stayed were he was.

"I'm not leaving without Tenten. Naruto and Sakura can go" he said, but Naruto had already disappeared, followed by Sakura.

They ran for a while until they came to an even smaller clearing where Nata was on the ground panting. She was sitting in a puddle of blood bigger than a minor wound would give. She was pale and panting when Naruto landed in front of her.

"Sakura put her on my back" he ordered.

Sakura complied, forcing the girl onto Naruto's back. She obviously had enough blood left to fight.

"Let me down! They destroyed mother's jewelry box! I'll kill them all!" she screamed, tearing at her hair.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto, so she was at eye level with Nata. "Nata you can't do that! Your bleeding and blind. Wait for us" she said in a reasoning voice.

"No!" Nata screamed. "I can stand the loss of blood and I am not blind!"

"Yes you are Nata! Let Naruto and I take you back!" Sakura begged.

"I am not blind! I can prove it!" Nata yelled, then ripped her mask off.

Sakura stared and dropped to her knees, stunned. Naruto turned his head to the side, intending to look Nata in the eyes and froze. Nata had dark hair so Naruto could only guess what color eyes she had. He had always thought violet or brown, maybe even dark green but Nata's eyes were not dark. In fact they were lavender. Milky lavender. The same color eyes as Neji. The same color eyes as the Hyuuga. The same color eyes as Lady Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan.


	5. To Die Together

**Of Hearts and Scars**

**Chapter 5: To Die Together**

**Summary: 15-year-old Hinata is abused and sexually harassed by her father. It gets too much for her so in the cover of night, she disappears without a trace. Three years later a mysterious masked girl and her friend come to assist Konoha against a dangerous threat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any shows, I am not low, and I don't own Naruto!**

For the first time in over 3 years, Hinata's eyes met Naruto's. It obviously had more of an effect than she was prepared for because she was just as frozen as Naruto. With the mask on and her Byakugan activated, she could only see the outline of the body so it has been a while since she looked at those beautiful eyes. But Hinata wasn't the same girl she once was. She wouldn't blush and stutter, or turn red and faint. No, this Hinata had seen men more handsome than even the gorgeous Minato can vouch for. Women more beautiful than the most perfect rose. Naruto was definitely more handsome now but still was nowhere near them. She hissed and slipped down his back, him being too stunned to stop her. She started stomping into the trees towards where the hollow was, past a barely conscious Sakura when a tanned hand rested on her shoulder. **(A/N If you didn't catch that, Sakura fainted and everyone else is spazzing)** Hinata was so very close to biting it when the hand forced her to turn around. She glared at Naruto, daring him to hold her back any long. What she didn't expect was for him to wrap his arms around her shoulders and hug her tightly.

"Hinata…my Hinata…you're back…your still alive…thank Kami your still alive" he whispered.

She winced and closed her eyes tightly. This Hinata, this older, better, newer Hinata had long ago hidden the young Hinata away but she was resurfacing. The inner Hinata, the child who had been destroyed by the man that brought her onto this earth, was begging her to hug him back. To stroke his hair, nuzzle his cheek, tell him everything was going to be okay. To show him the love that she so badly wanted to show him before. '_He belongs to Sakura_' she thought dimly. Those urges canceled themselves out with another urge to get as far away from Uzumaki Naruto as possible. She gripped her mask tightly and looked away, over Naruto's shoulder.

"I always knew you would end up with Sakura. Even if Sasuke-san never left" she said softly.

Naruto visibly balked and he instinctively back away from Hinata, as if she'd smacked him. Her pale eyes flickered to Sakura with distaste and she turned her back on them.

"Pick up Pinky" she said, tying the mask back around her eyes. "We're going back so Erhen can heal me and her. Then we're going after the Sound…" she hissed.

And with that, she promptly vanished, the sound of the air rushing to fill the area she made a _pop!_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone's coming" said Erhen's his golden eyes flickering off Tenten's wound and out of the hollow.

Neji was up in an instant and out of the hollow. After a few seconds Nata followed by Naruto carrying an unconcious Sakura. Neji's eyebrows flew up as he took Sakura from the emotionally weak Naruto.

"What…?" he started but Nata waved a hand at him.

"She's fine. Don't worry, Neji-niisan" she said.

"Nii…?" asked Neji, his eyes flickering to Naruto.

Hinata pulled up part of her mask and winked at Neji with one creamy eye. Neji froze and almost dropped Sakura, forcing Naruto to take the girl back.

"Erhen is Tenten done yet?" Hinata called softly as she pulled the mask back over her eyes.

Naruto's sapphire eyes flickered to her legs. The blood was still flowing freely at an alarming rate. He looked at her face and gasped. Her creamy complexion was now a deathly white. Sakura groaned and slowly open an emerald eye.

"N-Naruto…hey baby…is H-ouch!" she yelped.

As soon as he saw Sakura grained consciousness, he dropped her onto the floor and swept Hinata off her feet just as her brain went into off mode. Ignoring Sakura's jealous glare he started towards the hollow when a kunai flew past his cheek, cutting it slightly. He whipped around, instinctively putting Hinata on his back away from danger. In front of him crouched a smiling Kabuto with… a frozen Neji. Neji's arm was up in the pose of one who'd just thrown something. Naruto's mouth fell open as Tenten and Erhen came out of the hollow. They all balked as if they had been smacked. Neji was twitching and his muscles were straining, as if he was fighting against an invisible force. Tenten seemed most surprised at it.

"Neji-kun….?" She said slowly. Kabuto laughed.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan and Naruto-kun. It's been a while hasn't it? Who are your friends?" he asked casually.

Sakura frowned. "This is Erhen Furst and…Nata" she said slowly. "Neji-kun…what's wrong with you?"

Neji groaned and closed his eyes, opening them again slowly. He was starting to sweat. Kabuto giggled like an excited girl.

"Neji-kun…what happened to Neji-kun? Well, I messed with his nervous system. Now he's like my little puppet. Isn't he cute?" purred Kabuto, nuzzling Neji's cheek. Neji looked ready to chew his nose off.

Tenten's eyes flashed and her arms blurred for a moment. A second later, both Neji and Kabuto jumped back as 6 kunai and a shuriken flew at them. Well…not Neji, Kabuto but since they were connected, they both jumped. Tenten was, simply put, furious. Kabuto smiled again.

"You know what would be fun?" he asked, glancing at the rings on Neji's and Tenten's fingers. "I could leave you two to fight each other while I attack the others. That'd be fun!"

Sakura gapped as Neji started fighting of control of his body once again. "But…but they're married! There more in love than anyone I know!" she yelped.

Kabuto nodded giddy. "Exactly what I'm trying to do…Neji can only attack but he has control of his head so he can either attack Tenten, saving himself but killing her. Or he can allow her to kill him, leaving his fiancée all alone!" he smiled.

"That's a lose-lose situation" hissed Erhen darkly.

"Quite, Erhen-kun" Kabuto replied, standing up. "I must leave you now. Have to set up a few traps for you! Toodles!" and with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji closed his eyes and his body visually relaxed. Tenten's eyes watered in relief and she took a step towards him. Neji looked up with a jerk and a kunai sliced into Tenten's shoulder. She yelped in pain and jumped back. Her chocolate eyes flew to Neji and gasped. He was crying. He was staring at his fiancée like she was an angel he didn't deserve and tears were streaming down his face. Everyone just stared, except Erhen, stared at Neji. They had known him their whole life and only once had they seen him cry…when his father died. Neji turned those wet eyes on Naruto, Hinata, Erhen and Sakura.

"Go. Kill Orochimaru…let him feel the pain I'm feeling right now…GO!" Neji yelled, his body making a jerky movement for some shuriken.

Erhen jumped forward and put a hand on Hinata's legs, not healing them completely but stopping the blood. He put a pill in her mouth, which she quickly chewed. Naruto nodded dumbly. An iron pill…she needed to replace the blood she lost. Naruto felt wetness and looked at the Hyuuga girl on his back. She was sobbing as hard as her cousin. Naruto's heart shattered and he unconsciously rocked her and turned to the forest.

In a cracked voice he whispered "Come on guys…"

Sakura followed behind him silently and Erhen was right on her tail but he paused. Tenten was staying still, holding her bleeding shoulder and smiling lovingly at her soon-to-be groom. Erhen's eyebrows went up.

"Tenten-san…we need to go" he said slowly.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered, in pure admiration.

"I'm going to stay with my husband Erhen…" she said, almost in a daze. "You four go on ahead. If fighting to the death is the only way we can save each other, we'll fight. Right, my love?" she said with a soft smile.

Neji reached up a shaky hand and touched Tenten's cheek. "Yes my love. We must fight…"

Erhen nodded as Tenten jumped back just as Neji's hand made a grab for her throat but the look in their eyes didn't change. Neji completely adored Tenten and Tenten could never be more in love with anyone as she was with Neji. They willing die for each other…or with each other. Erhen bit his lip and gently kissed Tenten's cheek, letting his chakra flow through his lips and heal the wound on her shoulder.

"Good luck Tenten" he whispered and ran after the others.

Tenten took out her scroll, still smiling softly. Neji activated Byakugan and took out a kunai, smiling as well.

"I love you Neji Hyuuga…" she whispered.

"I love you too Tenten Hyuuga…I'll follow you when you go" he replied.

"What if I want to follow you?" she said, smiling through the tears.

Neji chuckled, his nose running and his eyes bloodshot from the crying. "Always the stubborn type…god I'm in love you"

Then in the blink of an eye, they ran at each other

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erhen caught up with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura; Hinata had lost consciousness. They turned to look at him and gaped.

"Where are Tenten and Neji?" asked Naruto.

"They are with each other" Erhen said, staring ahead.

Sakura stopped running. "They're fighting!? You let them fight?! We have to go stop them!" she screamed, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Erhen stopped too, just staring straight ahead as Naruto glanced at Sakura with a sigh.

"Sakura, there's nothing we can do. That's a permanent jutsu Kabuto placed on Neji. There's only one way to cancel it out. Tenten's doing it. No doubt if Tenten dies first, Neji is going to follow her and vice versa. They lived with each other, Sakura-chan. Let them die with each other" he murmured, still rocking Hinata.

Sakura's eyes rested on Naruto then to Hinata. That was the first time he had called her Chan since they started dating. She nodded numbly and started running, not really paying attention to where she was going, just following the yellow blob that was Naruto's hair. Hinata shifted on Naruto back so her face was near his neck. Naruto shivered as her breath floated along his neck.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she whispered

Naruto felt the wetness of her tears again but this time he didn't face her. He let her cry to herself for the cousin that had protected her life 3 years ago and for the weapon's mistress that had always tried to be something more to everyone.

**Woot! Look at the comeback from this horrible, horrible writer's block! I am so great. Thanks for all those compliments my dear. Everything is fine so no worries. Unless I get stuck again… . Enjoy **

_**Blackiecatty**_


	6. Lady Death

**Chapter 6: Lady Death…or Hinata**

Erhen didn't make them run long, nor did he expect them to. They were both physically and emotionally weak. Erhen, finding no safe space on the forest floor, chose a tall, fat tree with thick branches and leaves. They would be hidden from any non-Hyuuga eyes. Erhen instantly jumped onto the highest, smallest branch that would support his weight and took first watch. Hinata mumbled something about him being the _only_ watch as well. Sakura chose one of the lower branches to rest on, not liking the idea of rolling over in her sleep, falling off and waking up with a broken arm. Naruto sat Hinata on a thick branch near the center of the tree, against where the trunk seemed to pulse heat and shade. He straddled the branch before the runaway ninja and allowed her to sob in his shoulder longer. Neither of them seemed to mind that they were the only ones crying.

"Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan please stop crying" Naruto whispered, cradling the small girl.

Naruto would have smiled in any other situation. He hadn't noticed it because of so much happening in so little time but…Hinata was really a tiny girl. Even at this age she was small and thin. Not frighteningly skinny but thin enough to carry with little trouble and yet, with so little meat on her bones, she was soft. Her belly seemed like the most perfect place to rest one's weary head.

Hinata's sobs stopped racking her body like a cough and eventually went slower and easier until she simply had her face buried in his shoulder. After another moment she sighed and pulled back a bit, tying her band over her eyes again, wincing as a few soft locks were caught in the violet ribbon.

"Forgive me Naruto…" she whispered, pulling back so the hollow where the branch met the trunk seemed to be holding her.

Naruto snorted softly. He hadn't touched Hinata in three years, he wasn't going to let go now. Naruto wiggled closer to her and put a hand on the bark on either side of her head, trapping her. Behind her was the tree trunk, below her was the tree branch, in front of her was his chest and above her was his head. She was trapped…and Sakura hadn't made one peep of jealousy. She stared at him through the mask and shook her head, folding herself into the tree trunk.

"Not tonight Naruto…" she whispered.

"There may not be another night Hinata…" he replied.

"You have Sakura"

"But I don't _want_ Sakura. I _settled_ for Sakura. I _want_ you! I've _always_ wanted you Hinata" Naruto groaned, pressing closer to her.

Hinata sighed and pushed him away again, using a bit of chakra since she couldn't push his bulk back on her own. But she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on every single one of his whiskers.

"Good night Naruto" she said, curling back up into that hollow.

Naruto smiled, his cheek twitching with her kisses. His smile faded a bit when he felt Erhen's golden eyes and Sakura's green eyes on his back but he shrugged them off and jumped to a branch, just below Hinata's, quickly falling asleep.

'**Don't lose her again pup…you may not get her back**'

Hinata had been right. Neither Sakura, Naruto nor Hinata had been woken up at least once through the night to take the next shift and Erhen had stayed up. The Golden Assassin ninja had stayed up all night will little chakra and had taken the toll. The instant he saw Naruto open his eyes, the boy lost consciousness and collapsed on the tree. Hinata was instantly at his side, forcing her own chakra to force his own back up and into his system…that's how they traveled for the rest of the afternoon…Naruto carrying Erhen, Hinata holding his hand to lend him chakra and Sakura scouting ahead and behind for traps, spies and Kabuto. They all wanted to see Kabuto and they weren't disappointed.

A bit father on, Sakura disappeared into the trees to scout above and a few minutes later, the pink haired ninja came back thoughtfully. Naruto blinked at her. Something was…different…wrong with his past love interest but he couldn't place what. Hinata obviously didn't have that difficulty in that area for she jumped forward and smashed Sakura's head into a nearby tree. The Haruno girl screamed and backed off, holding her nose in pain and staring at Hinata with a mix of rage and betrayal.

"Nata, what are you doing?! Just because you are a ninja, you should feel companionship for a fellow Konoha villager! Did you miss something, you silly blind girl?!" Sakura screeched.

Red flags went up in Naruto's head. There was still something wrong about Sakura and he still couldn't place it. Erhen frowned and shivered, trying to back off of Naruto but was still too weak. Hinata just glared at Sakura.

"Nice try, you idiot…might as well get out of that hedge" she hissed.

Sakura blinked in surprise and Naruto still looked lost. What was different about her…? Suddenly Sakura smirked and tapped her bleeding nose. Instantly it was healed with not a touch of blood, green chakra still swirling around her. Wait…Sakura didn't have green chakra…

"How'd you know?" she asked, her voice deepening a bit.

Hinata sighed. "They always ask that…okay fine. Number 1, Sakura's pouch is on her right leg, not her left. Number 2, Sakura's hair touches the bottom of her ear not the top of her shoulder. Number 3, Sakura knows my name isn't Nata and thus, wouldn't have called me it without talking to me first. Number 4, I'm not from Konoha, thus can feel no companionship to her. Number 5, I'm neither blind nor silly and lastly, Sakura's chakra is blue not green" she said, listing them down with her fingers.

Sakura looked down at herself and shrugged. "Point taken…"

_Poof! _

Kabuto stood, cool as a cucumber, in front of Hinata with a tiny smirk. "Wow…you have a punch that could match the Hyuuga Gentle Fist, you know that? You are very powerful if a bit silly. That power shouldn't be wasted on one as silly as you" he purred.

Hinata had the black staff she always carried around in her hand in an instant. Naruto took a good look at it. It wasn't burned black, it looked like the actual wood grew black. He could see where the spirals on the wood were rimmed silver. Kabuto laughed.

"You think that stick can save you?"

_Wham!_

_Crack!_

_Crash!_

Hinata smirked as Kabuto was thrown through the tree and into another, actually chuckling a bit as some of his blood splattered on his shoe. Sakura, who had just come back, and Naruto stared in awe and Erhen clicked his tongue in thought.

"What was that you're saying? This 'stick' is known as Nova. She's a beauty isn't she? She's fused with chakra from past ninja leaders. The minute they die, all their chakra gets fused into Nova-chan. eventually their chakra will fade and Nova will just be a staff but until then her power rivals that of a 2 tailed demon" Hinata said, proud.

Kabuto hacked up blood and stared at her. "Who are you? What did I do to you?"

"You killed my cousin" Hinata replied quickly.

"I did no such thing! Who are you?!" he screeched.

"Yes you did…and I go by many names" she purred, stalking up to him.

"Well give me some" he asked, too weak to back up.

"Hinata Hyuuga" she replied, raising the staff over her head. "But you may call me Lady Death if you like."

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to make this new chapter. I've been busy and then I got this new computer so all my previous work had been deleted so…well, whatever. Please enjoy **

_**Blackiecatty**_


	7. Not Going Down

"Hinata…Hyuuga

**Chapter 7: Not Going Down**

"Hinata…Hyuuga?"

Hinata ignored Kabuto's stuttered reply and once against swung Nova at his head. The wooden staff missed his head but caught his ponytail. Everyone but Erhen and Hinata gapped as Kabuto's silver ponytail got badly singed. Kabuto gagged a bit as the smell of burning hair reached him. Hinata frowned and flicked some black pieces of his hair off of his shoulder. Hinata frowned and flicked some black pieces of hair off Nova. Kabuto glared at her, his grew eyes dark.

"The runaway ninja from Konoha, Hinata? I thought you died!" he spat.

Naruto felt Hinata's eyes flickered to his face though her eyes were still hidden under that thick violet band.

"You weren't the only one" she said calmly, resting Nova on her shoulder.

"I see your blind now" he said.

Naruto frowned. Kabuto was planning something but what? Kabuto flickered for a moment and his smirk widened. Naruto blinked. The extra chakra had given his senses a major boost so you'd have to move pretty much at the speed of sound to beat them. Kyuubi growled under his breath and started uncomfortably in his cage. He snorted then went silent.

'**Put Erhen down, pup**' the fox ordered, growing still

Usually Naruto would ask why or just plain say no to any of the Kyuubi's orders but something in its quiet, wise voice said 'shut up and listen'. Without taking his eyes off the silver haired ninja, he set the still weak Erhen down. Erhen obviously knew more than he let on for he didn't even make a questioning look. In fact, he actually dragged himself farther away. Hinata glanced back, momentarily distracted by the movement when Kabuto moved. Not even Naruto saw the slice of a chakra blade until Hinata squeaked. There was a loud hiss, like water hitting red hot metal and Hinata was thrown back into a tree. As she hit it, there was another hissing sound before she dropped to the ground. She growled at Erhen and ripped her mask off, throwing it at Sakura, who caught the leathery material with clumsy hands.

'**Whoa…**' said Kyuubi, surprised.

'_What? Tell me!_' Naruto mentally yelled.

'**That staff…it shot out chakra, not Hinata's, but it surrounded her like a suit. Head to toe…Haven't seen anything that powerful in years**' whispered the fox, as if his voice that only Naruto could hear would confuse Hinata.

'_When was the last time you saw it_' asked Naruto, putting himself between Erhen and Sakura and Kabuto.

'**Your father used it to lessen the pain when he sealed me in you**'

'_WHAT?_'

'**Watch the fight pup…**'

It was more of an ambush though. The real Kabuto, the other one being a clone, jumped out of the tree and elbowed Hinata in the back of the head. Naruto let out a yell of anger as Hinata flew forward, using Nova to balance but Naruto's yell was met by a hiss and a scream of pain…but not from Hinata. Kabuto stumbled backwards, his arm black as if it had been burned. Hinata was completely unharmed but she seemed pale and her movements became less graceful. Her Byakugan deactivated, much to Naruto's surprise, but her glare was still painful.

"What did you do?!" screamed Kabuto, holding his arm.

"I told you Nova was not something to mess with" she replied, still cool.

Kabuto yelled and ran at her, already having healed him. Knowing if he just straight punched Hinata, the shield would come up and burn his fingers off so he took a different approach. Taking a kunai, he fused it was chakra, making it sharper and more dangerous, and then threw it at her. As soon as the kunai hit the shield, the hissing started but Hinata still yelped.

The shield obviously had trouble protecting against steel for Hinata grunted as she was thrown backwards into the ground. Nova flew from her grasp and literally disappeared into a young fern. Hinata opened her eyes in time to see Kabuto had summoned a silver, steel blade. She yelped and dodged to the side, picking Nova back up. Something was different about it. The staff was still 5 feet tall, black with intricate silver dancing along it. But now it had two large, elephant-eared leaves that seemed to be growing from the knobby top. Hinata eyes flickered from Erhen to the leaves and back again. The tanned boy shrugged and pushed Sakura and Naruto from the tree, following them closely and having to be caught by Naruto. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut and glared as Kabuto's blade hacked into Nova. Hinata swung and successfully hit Kabuto in the arm with a wham. Kabuto growled and went on attacking Hinata while Naruto blinked in surprise.

'_Wood against steel…? And Nova has barely been splintered!_' he thought

'**Nova is more than just wood**' the Kyuubi replied. '**Look at that tree you perched on, such brave creatures, trees be**'

Naruto glanced at the tree. Healthy branches, emerald leaves, thick, brown trunk with a new chunk carved out of the wood. Wait…his sapphire orbs flickered to Nova, search the ebony wood for that cut and found none. Finally he understood. In return for killing the snake known as Orochimaru, the forest, this tree, was willing to die for her but by the pained look in Hinata's eyes and the way she dodged the blade rather than stopping it with Nova, showed she didn't like that fact at all. As she flew by, Naruto heard her mumble 'I'm so sorry…'

She kicked at a tree and propelled herself forward, her staff being held at her right as she prepared to swing it. Kabuto quickly made a hand sign and suddenly there were three Kabuto. One grabbed the real one and pulled him out of the way while the other dived at Hinata's back with a kunai, prepared to hit her blind spot. Hinata folded her body and she went into a midair spin. When she did a 180 so she was facing the Kabuto clone she kicked him hard in the chest. The clone disappeared but the force of her kick smashed Hinata into the ground.

There was a crack and Hinata let out a small scream of pain but she was back on her feet. Erhen was on his feet in a second and glared though it looked like he was confused at to whether to glare at Hinata or Kabuto. Kabuto smiled and one of the clones exploded, forcing Hinata to smash into the tree. The instant she made contact with the bark, vine wrapped around her body, protecting her against the kunai that quickly followed. But nature wasn't fast enough to keep up with gravity. Suddenly Hinata was surrounded by Kabuto clones, all of them with little white seals on their chests and grins on their faces. All the clones had explosive tags…Hinata glanced back at Sakura and the message was clear.

"Run!" she screamed just as the first 10 clones exploded.

Hinata was fast enough to swirl Nova in front of her so the staff was nothing more than a blur but everyone winced as the smell of burning flesh reached their noses. Nova was moving fast enough to protect Hinata's body from the explosions but not her fingers which were in the main path of the fire. Hinata whipped around and stared at Naruto, Sakura and Erhen as if they were at fault for global warming. Sakura took Erhen's hand without hesitation and ran into the safe of the trees. Naruto was about to follow when he took one last glance back…and gasped.

Another explosion must have thrown Hinata back for she landed feet first on the trunk of a tree and threw herself forward. She swatted at the Kabuto clones as she flew, their explosions burning her arms and face but the momentum of her kick keeping her moving forward. She grabbed on Kabuto clone by the collar of his shirt and made careful not to hit him against anything. Naruto's mouth fell open as he realized what she was doing. Hinata was flying towards the one Kabuto that didn't have an explosion tag…the real Kabuto. She'd smash the cloned Kabuto in him and the explosion would instantly kill Kabuto…and her too.

Naruto ran forward with a tortured scream just as Hinata smashed into Kabuto. The explosion triggered the other explosion tags and Naruto watched in horror as Hinata and Kabuto were consumed by a giant wall of fire…a wall that was speeding towards Naruto. Naruto ran at it, rather having to die than live without the Hyuuga girl, when a slim black form smashed into Naruto, knocking him behind the safety of a huge oak. Naruto's head knocked against the wood.

"Relax Naruto…I told you…we wouldn't go down without a fight…" said a familiar sisterly voice.

"Hinata…" Naruto groaned slowly losing consciousness.

The figure that had saved his life was nothing more than a shadow to him. She was clearly a female; she was crouching to the side so her form was shown. But when she turned to face Naruto…he could have sworn she had buns on her head…

"Don't worry about Hinata-chan. Her cousin has her covered…"

**OMFG! I finally finished chapter seven! Woot! Sorry for the wait guys but I'm really not good at the fighting scenes! Seriously I suck at them. I think I did pretty well on this. Don't lose hope on me people! Oh! I'm going to Disney World for the next 5 days so I won't be able to write very much.**

_**Blackiecatty**_


End file.
